Generally, mobile platforms, such as rotorcraft, employ various lighting systems to illuminate areas outside of the rotorcraft for landing, inspecting, etc. In order to position the light beam output by the lighting system at a desired orientation, numerous mechanical actuators are employed to move the light to output the light beam at the desired orientation. Given the sometimes harsh operating environment of the lighting system, the numerous mechanical actuators generally require service and/or replacement to ensure performance, which results in downtime for the rotorcraft. In addition, the numerous mechanical actuators increase a mass of the lighting system, which is undesirable for a rotorcraft.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for a search and landing light for a mobile platform, in which a number of mechanical actuators employed to position the light source is reduced to provide mass savings and reduce service time. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.